


Friendship Braclets

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers<br/> Characters: Pietro<br/> Relationships: Pietro/reader<br/> Request: I love love love! Your blog! All the feelz when I read the stories! May I request a songfic? Pietroxreader Strangers by scratch. Keep up the good work! Don’t ever stop writing! I will support chu forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Braclets

Save me, I’m drowning so deep in the darkness  
I’m waiting for you touch to stop this  
There’s smoke blinding us with goodbyes.

Pietro stands looking out over the large, sparking city. His heart was thudding hard in his chest as he waited to leave. He needed you, more than you could ever know. The last years had been hell for him without you. 

And I…  
Keep hope. ‘Cause this feeling different and I know.  
I’ve staggered so long that it can’t go  
Alleviate me, I’ll be fine.  
In time.

He didn’t know if you felt the same about him as he did for all this time, but he was determined to show you he was still fully in love with you. 

Please remember that I miss you.  
Young and reckless, what did we do?  
Pietro reached out and picked up the small, friendship bracelet you had given him when you were both young. 

“Pietro, look, this will protect you from bad guys.” A 10 year old you giggled as you wrapped the tread around his wrist.   
“Like bad guys could get me. I’m too fast.” Pietro had risen his wrist to the light to examine your work, smiling at the fact you had used his favourite colours.   
“You may be fast, but what about me.” You playfully pouted, giving your best friend your best puppy dog eyes.   
“I’ll protect you.” Pietro sat up straight and looked you dead in the eyes, but you still giggled.   
“Will you give me a friendship bracelet?” You giggled.   
“No, I’m a human friendship bracelet.” Pietro declared before wrapping his arms around you and squeezing you tight.   
You had thrown your head back and laughter, struggling to get away from Pietro but he didn’t budge. He was only a year older, but he was stronger.   
“I promise I’ll protect you from any bad guys.” Pietro said as you turned to face him.  
“Pinky promise?” You held out your right pinky to your friend, watching him smile.  
“Pinky promise.” 

Broken promise, gone forever.  
Maybe one day we’ll get better.  
Right by your side, that’s where I’ll be.  
In a heart beat if you ask me.

He didn’t keep his promise. You had been kidnapped and illegally experimented on when Pietro and his sister turned to the Avengers. It was clear that they chose you out of spite, since you were the only one left who the Maximoffs were close too. Guilt ridden, Pietro was not part of the team who freed you, since he was needed in another mission but he kept in contact with Natasha, Clint, Tony and Steve who were on the rescue mission. His heart leaped when they said you were okay and they were flying you back with them. 

Let’s stay strangers like we’re meant to.  
Oh, I wonder if you miss me too.  
~  
Find me, I’m waiting right here where you left me  
Still shredded and bruised, but I’m breathing.

You sat in the large plane as the woman named Natasha wrapped your arm up to stop the blood. You were grateful to her and the others who saved you from that dark place. The physical pain would fade away eventually, but the images of those men standing over you in white jackets and masks as they stuck needles into your delicate skin. You couldn’t imaged what it would have been like for Pietro and Wanda, who had volunteered for that.   
But you were alive, you were breathing, your heart was still beating. You heart still heated for Pietro. 

Be brave for me, ignore their eyes.  
Just try.  
We’re dancers, and I’ve picked petals looking for answers,  
and I’ve received these edges from chances.

You smiled as you rubbed your arms, thinking back. One memory jumped out at you of the handsome Blonde. It was 4 summers ago. The rain was heavy and Pietro was moaning about getting wet as he struggled to avoid all the puddles when walking through a park, clutching to the brolly for dear life.   
You laughed and grabbed the brolly from his hands and threw it down in the mud. Before Pietro had time to react, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him out and into the rain. He gasped and held his arms over his head but you kept ahold of his wrists. You stared to pull him around in a circle, laughing as the rain wet your hair.   
Pietro started to loosen up when he realised you wouldn’t let him go.   
He raised one hand and spun you under his arm, making you laugh as the two if you started to dance in the rain. 

Indelible, but I’ll be fine.  
In time  
Please remember that I miss you.  
Not caring is so hard to do.

When you found out what Pietro was going to do, that he was going to go and offer himself as a human guinepig, you had begged him not to, but he didn’t listen.   
“Please, Pietro, you don’t know what they will do!” You were on the point of tears as you held onto his arm, trying to stop him from leaving.   
“I have to, [y/n]. I have to do this.” Pietro refused to meet your eyes.   
“No, no you don’t, Pietro. Don’t. Don’t do it.” You cried, pulling yourself to him and resting your face in his shoulder, sobbing.   
Pietro had never seen you so scared in all your life as you clung on to him.   
“If you do this, you can’t come back to me.” You sob, trying to make yourself heard. Pietros eyes widened as you spoke.   
“What?” He whispered.   
“If you leave, if you go to them. I won’t be here when you come back. You’ve got to choose. It’s me or them.” You let go of Pietro and stepped back, standing straight to show Pietro you were serious.   
But he turned and walked away. 

Everything we loved together  
It’s not the same without you there.  
Feels like you were just beside me.  
How did time go by so quickly  
Now we’re strangers, but I miss you  
Oh, I wonder if you miss me too.  
~ ~  
Please remember, don’t forget me.  
(Please remember, I still think of you and I)

The plane landed at Stark Tower as you prepared to see him for the first time in 3 years. Both were different, both had been through hell. Pietro walked along the corridors, his palms sweating. Should he see you? Did you blame him for what happened to you or were you angry at him for walking away from you? 

I’ll be leaving this heart empty  
(Tell me what does this all mean?)  
Burn our bridges, are you still there?  
(Are you even still there?)  
All these endless circles do nothing and…  
(These circles do nothing…)  
I don’t know why I can’t just let you go  
(And remember, I’ve been waiting)

Both were nervous as they looked for each other. Pietro stated running towards the landing pad. His heart racing as he tried to keep control. You were shaking as Natasha opened the plane doors. 

Can we go back? Can we start again?  
(Ever since this started aching)  
Because I need you…  
(Now we’re strangers but I need you…)  
Oh, I wonder if you miss me too  
(Oh, I wonder if you miss me too)  
All these endless circles do nothing and…  
(These circles do nothing…)  
I don’t know why I can’t just let you go  
(And remember, I’ve been waiting)  
Can we go back? Can we start again?  
(Ever since this started aching)  
Because I need you…  
(Now we’re strangers but I need you…)

Then, you see him, standing in crowd, his hand running through his hair. You saw something on his wrist.   
A friendship bracelet. Your friendship bracelet. After all this time, he kept it.   
His eyes fall on you and light up. You run towards him and he runs to you, his body colliding with yours as his strong arms pick you up and slam his lips against yours in a long awaited kiss. 

Oh, I wonder if you miss me too  
(Oh, I wonder if you miss me too)

“I missed you.” Pietro whispered against your lips.   
“I missed you too.” You rub your nose against his in a loving gesture as he smiles, lovingly at you.


End file.
